Cleanup Duty
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Romania and Norway are stuck to clean up for England's magic screw up. Norway starts to have fealings for Romania. Will they ever be lovers?


**I do not own Hetalia.**

**You all need to ship this paring! This is like one of the best parings in the world… literally… Plus, it makes sense. Romania and Norway's relations are really good. Norway even gave Romania 100 million euros before, just to help them out. =.= I looked it up. So make more stories, doujinshis, pictures, etc. about them. Romania and Norway might be ooc.**

**o-o-o**

The Magic Trio was gathered for a meeting, because England found a new spell they could master. Well, they attempted. England had to mess up…_ again_… Making black ashes fly everywhere. And guess what? Romania and Norway were stuck cleaning up for his mess…_again_… And they couldn't use magic because England _accidentally_ put an anti-magic spell on it.

"This is so annoying~" Romania whined.

"This is better than being stuck in a room with Denmark though…" Norway countered. They continued on cleaning the room, brushing and scrubbing down the ashes. This continued until Norway tripped on some leftover candles.

With a loud thud, he fell on his butt on his ground. Books and pages fell on top of him. Romania jumped a bit at the loud sound and was soon quickly at Norway's side.

"Are you alright?" Romania asked, worriedly. Norway nodded to state that he was fine and Romania stuck out his hand to help him get up. Lukas took it and Vladimir pulled him up. To Norway's embarrassment, as he stood up again, he was extremely close to Romania's body. Only a few centimeters apart. But still, he kept his cool and stepped back.

"Takk," Norway thanked with non-visible blush on his cheeks.

"No problem."

The continued cleaning the room together. It has been that for about a few months now. After the Magic Trio would meet, they would have votes on who would clean afterwards. England had an extra vote because he was the "_leader" _even though he wasn't. When Romania and Norway try to argue with him but by then Britain ran out of the meeting area and left to, who knows where? It has been a few months since Norway started to have feelings for the Romanian. Whenever their bodies get close, get left alone with him, or Romania even talk to him sweetly, Norway's heart would flutter and a blush would be felt on his face.

Romania stretched as he placed the broomstick he was using down. They had just finished cleaning the room. Norway placed his down too and was about to leave when Romania pulled him back…holding Lukas's hand. Norway's heart fluttered as he felt the soft, warm hands go around him hand. But regardless he turned around and stared at Romania's beautiful red eyes.

"Why do you keep avoiding me all of a sudden?" Romania asked.

"What are you talking about?" Norway asked back, trying to keep his cool, emotionless expression.

"You have been avoiding me for a few months now!"

"I don't know what you mean."

'_Crap! I've been noticed…'_ Norway cried mentally.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you blushing right now?"

'_My emotions chose this time to show itself? Now of all times?' _Norway thought to himself.

"You aren't thinking of someone you have a crush on right now, are you?"

Their was no reply from the Norwegian. Romania smirked.

"So there is! Who is it?"

Norway wanted to face palm on how dense Romania was right now. Isn't it obvious?

"Describe your crush!"

Their was no going back now.

"We been friends for many years now, and he still hasn't noticed my feelings for him, even if we see each other often. He had light brown hair, almost blonde and he loves to brew potions. He has a bad relationship with Hungary and, for Odin's sake, it's you!" Norway said.

"Me?" Romania said, tilting his head and pointing to himself.

"Ja(1). Jeg elsker deg(2)…"

"That's why you avoided me!"

"Ja…"

Norway looked away from Romania, trying his best not to look into his eyes. He did not want to see the hatred or any look that would break the wall on his very guarded heart.

The next thing surprised Norway. He felt warm arms rap around his body. Romania's arms. Lukas's eyes widened as he stared at Vladimir with his blue eyes. Vladimir was staring down at him with a gentle smiled.

"Și eu te iubesc(3)." Romania said. The Romanian leaned down and pressed his lips on Norway's, gently. But as soon as the kiss came, it ended to Norway's disapointment.

As soon as Romania pulled apart, Norway pulled him down again, forcing a kiss on Romania and the Romanian chuckled into it. He pulled gently on Norway's curl, making Norway moan and open his mouth, giving Romania entrance. He stuck in his tongue and explored around. Feeling every bump and every curve in his mouth. He also wresled with the Norway's tongue.

The pulled apart again, a string of seliva connecting them.

**o-o-o**

**The next meating...**

Romania and Norway were now a couple and were holding hands during the meating for the Magic Trio. They did spells... like usual. But this time when they were picking who should clean, Romania picked Norway up in bridal style and ran off, leaving the British man in the room to clean.

Romania took Norway to a spot where he was sure England would not find them. He put Lukas down and pressed his lips on his and made out again. Life was good for the two nations.


End file.
